Fear Inducement
The power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others. Sub-power of Fear Manipulation. Variation of Emotion Inducement. Opposite to Courage Inducement. Also Called *Bogeyman Effect *Fear Induction *Intimidation *Panic Inducement *Terror Inducement Capabilities The user can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them to see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Techniques *Fear Augmentation: enhance any feelings of fear until the victim literally dies of fright. *Fearful Scream: scream with fear echoing in every sound-wave. *Insanity Inducement: making others feel fear to the point they will become traumatized. *Killing Intent: control one's own killing intention and use it to intimidate the victims. *Paralysis Inducement: make the target literally 'paralyzed with fear'. *Unknown Inducement: cause a fear so powerful that others tune users presence out of sight and mind. Associations * Bogeyman Physiology * Despair Inducement * Emotion Inducement * Emotion Manipulation * Fear Manipulation * Mental Inducement * Mental Manipulation * Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation * Surprise Inducement Limitations *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *Users of Fearlessness or Indomitable Will are highly resistant. *May be overpowered by Courage Inducement. *May be constantly active. Known Users See Also: The Dreaded and Supernatural Fear Inducer. Known Objects *The Soul Shredder (Danny Phantom) *Phobia Mask (Chaotic) *Various fear poisons and fear enchanted weapons (The Elder Scrolls) *Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DC Comics) *King Sombra's Magic Door (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Gallery as nodt.png|Äs Nodt the Stern Ritter "F" (Bleach) can amplify one's fear. Batman 1304037406.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) is well known for his ability to inspire fear in others... Batman Sinestro Corps 01.jpg|...to the extent that he was chosen as a candidate for the Sinestro Corps. ParallaxFree.jpg|Parallax (DC Comics), the living embodiment of all fear. Blackheart4.jpg|Blackheart (Marvel Comics) Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) ghost.jpeg|Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) File:Scarecrow.jpg|Batman (DC Universe) under the influence of the Scarecrow's fear-inducing toxin. File:Fright Knight.jpg|Through the power of his sword, the Fright Knight (Danny Phantom) is able to send his victims to an alternate dimension where they are forced to experience their greatest fears. File:Chaos STC.jpg|Chaos (Sonic the Comic) possesses a powerful aura of fear that causes anyone in close proximity to him to become petrified with fear. Boogeyman2-4.jpg|Boogeyman (Boogeyman 2) MM Bogeyman.jpg Sinestro_Corps_Panel.JPG|Sinestro Corps (DC Comics) Ebenezer_Laughton_(Earth-616).jpg|Scarecrow (Marvel Comics) Alexander_Aaron_(Earth-616).jpg|Alexander Aaron (Marvel Comics) Barbas.jpg|Barbas, The Demon of Fear (Charmed) can literally scare people to death by bringing their fears to life. The Fear.jpg|The Fear (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) truly lives up to his name. FEAR Fullbody Render.png|Fear (Inside Out) is Riley's capacity to feel fear, making her feel fear whenever he's at the controls. Kuudou Hinokage.jpg|Kuudo Hinokage (Medaka Box) induces an intimidating presence so powerful people cast him out of conscious thought and cognitive perception. Pennywise_the_Dancing_Clown.png|It (Stephen King's It) in the form of Pennywise Oddbob.jpg|In order to feed, The Jeggorabax Energy Entity (The Sarah Jane Adventures) induced fear into its victims Huwawa_H.png|Huwawa (Valkyrie Crusade) terrifies all who see her eyes. Pitch Black Pokemon.png|Darkrai (Pokémon) can inflict fear with its ability to make people see nightmares. Level 6.png|The prisoners of level 6 (One Piece) have committed crimes so vile even the newspapers refused to write about them. The world fears the inmates to the point that the World Government has to “erase” their existences from history. Fungus.png|Fungus Humongus (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles;2012 Tv series) can produce hallucinatory spores which causes it's victims to experience their worst fears. Frieza Final Form.jpg|>Ss the Emperor of Evil, Frieza (Dragon Ball), was the most feared mortal in Universe 7, to the point that even decades after his death his sheer fear factor was stated to be the only thing keeping his empire from collapsing. Big mom 2.jpg|Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin (One Piece) is highly feared Pirate with fear factor so great that even the Giants do not dare speak her name. Strongest Creature.png|Kaido's (One Piece) status as the "Strongest Creature in the World" makes him so feared that people would rather risk declaring war with the World Government than anger him. Yachiru Unohana's True Nature.png|While kind and motherly on the surface, Retsu Unohana (Bleach), is one of the most feared Shinigami in all of Soul Society, even to those who are unaware of her true self. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries